tears_of_the_moonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zandeln d'Venoch
'Name:' 'Zandeln d'Venoch ' Aliases: Kal Daka (the Wolf) The Stone Singer or Stone Singer T'pulli Cryso (White Rose) True Names: Raven Shrike (named so by Munin) Lupus Sunduiri - The Lord of Star Falls Meaning / Origin behind name: In his native language of the Shadow Court people, Zandeln d'Venoch translates directly into Handsome of the House of Murder. It can also be translated less formally as Handsome Murder. Lupus Sunduiri is his self discovered true name, meaning Wolf Singer. 'Occupation: ' Umbra Seal Singer Wolf - Seals up ways into the Umbras' and the Veil with Stone Singing when patrols find them South Woods Chronicler - Maintained the History of the South Woods and the Shadow Claw pack. '' '' Master Thief/Master Assassin - Led the thieves guild of the South Woods, which he renamed to 'The Nameless', briefly before its fall. Led the thieves guild of Sylvhara, known as i'Avaessa (The Nameless) for some time before his demise by Marrok's hand. 'Recent: ' The oddities of where he was raised, allowed him to eventually return from death, after a fashion. Marrok killed him by tricking him through one of his own stone sung portals, effectively cutting his ties to the mortal realms. He had a weak tie elsewhere though as from birth to his coming of age, he was raised in one of the umbras which he simply calls Star Falls. That allowed his body and spirit to live on in the realms of the spirits and gods, and eventually for his spirit to go back to the Mortal realms, where the Shaman was able to assist him, to build a shell that looks and acted like his real body. This in effect makes him an immortal now, as to kill him one would have to kill his real body in his now native Umbra. 'Blood Lineage: ' Pact-Born Ilaedrian Shadow Court (Drow/Dark Elf), tribe of Eiellûr 'Family: ' *Mother: Mirshann d'Venoch *Father: Baelwheler *Siblings: **BeauRey d'Acanthus (Half brother, older) **Drathir (Adopted Half Sister) *Mate: **Jamie d'Venoch (Riks) (En'thromii) * Offspring: ** by Vellete *** Daughter Vela (deceased) ** with mate Jamie *** Daughter Ssin'urn d'Venoch *** Twin Sons - Maligore and Gareth d'Venoch *** Twin Daughters - Suust and Nihani d'Venoch 'Personality: ' Zandeln could be best described as a quintessential wolf pup. He can be playful, engaging, and enjoys inflicting his dry wit on people, as it's unexpected from his subset of Ilaedrian. He has a sharp mind, yet is easy going. This is what he wants people to see, and this is him. But underneath that, he is also a borderline sociopath, trained to kill for money, by his family, descended from a long line of assassins going back eons into Eiellur history. 'Likes: ' Liberating rich fools of their gold Hanging with Pack mates His Mother Music 'Dislikes: ' Marrok People that avoid making decisions either right or wrong. 'Passions, Hobbies & Social: ' Hunting rabbits Being in his wolf form, he tends to use his feral wolf form bit more often then most En'thromii Hunting for rocks or stone that would make good figurines 'Strengths: ' Stone Singer Effectively Immortal Can Manifest as a Ghost if Banished 'Weaknesses: ' Silver is Lethal (young age) Banish-able to Native Umbra Killing his Mortal realm form also causes immediate banishment to native Umbra Ravens avoid Zandeln when he's in his normal form. 'Known Companions: ' Jamie the Wolf-Wisp 'Original Musical Works: ' Singing the Stone Lupinar for the Mystic Claw Ka'ith 'Notable History: ' The only known En'thromii so far, that has discovered the Umbra where Marrok lives. Has managed to build a Lupinar to there, though that Lupinar was later destroyed. 'Plane of Residence: ' Due the oddities of an encounter with Marrok he was bound permanently to the umbral plane of Iaun, which he knows as Star Falls. Due to his stone singing abilities and the help of a cahalith, he was brought back to Unarath and can now traverse between the two planes as he desires. Mostly he can be found on Unarath. 'Personal History: ' Growing up: Zandeln's youngest memory, from the age of three, is of mom and dad. Taken into the strange spirit realm of the umbra after he was first born, by them, they were the central facet of his existence. Always there for him when he got hurt, or was hungry. Also to comfort him when the inconsistent nature of the umbra became disturbing for him. They lived in what could only be called a cave, that was converted into rather nicely homey place. And for the longest time, that is all Zandeln knew. The den, and his parents. Life was good for them, and the spirits of the umbra didn't seem to bother them much, more curious at a child being in their realm, then offended by it. Mom and dad hunted and took care of him, but boy's being boys, in his fifth year he ventured out of their den one day while his parents were foraging, and into the Umbra. That was when he met The Wolf. The Wolf was gigantic, and to Zand, The Wolf seemed larger then their den. But oddly he was not as frightened as he knew he probably should be. Curious about him Zandeln greeted the wolf by saying hello in the only language he knew, that of the illrythi. The Wolf simply looked back at him and simply said, “You do not belong here pup.” in the language of the wolves. Oddly Zandeln understood him, as The Wolf continued by asking him to share his story. Zandeln never having more then mom to talk to was happy to oblige the great wolf. As he started telling the wolf his story of the den and of mom, the wolf stopped him and touche Zand with a great paw saying. “In our language young pup.” Something seemed to click inside the young drow/entromii, and so he did as directed, and told his rather brief story to The Wolf, speaking in wolfish, as if it was perfectly natural. Telling him of the den, and of his mom, and how she was the best-est mom ever. Of his dad and how he was the best with a sword ever. After his story was done The Wolf looked at him and said. “You are young so I find no fault with you being in my realm.” Zandeln ask him is he was the king of wolves then, and The Wolf lolled out his young in wolfish laughter, saying, “It has been ages since I have laughed. Do you hunt?” Zandeln admitted that he didn't know how to hunt, and this was the first time he's be out of the den without his mom. The Wolfs reply to that was, “Then come hunt with me and my pack young pup.” to which Zandeln nodded happily, and went to find a stick to use as a weapon. The old wolf lolled out his tongue in wolfish laughter again at that. “Young one, you are a wolf, and will hunt as one!” and The Wolf gave the young Zandeln a nip on his flank saying, “Become what you are pup.” Zandeln howled in pain at that nip. And then suddenly realized he had a rather bushy tail? Confounded he looked himself over, but the tail was the only oddity. The Wolf looked unhappy by the apparent failure, and nipped at Zand's flank again a little harder, admonishing, “You are a wolf, pup, let yourself become what you are.” Zandeln whimpered in pain, and brought a hand to his face, only to find that his hand was a paw. Startled he started to run from The Wolf, crying about his incomplete alterations, and trying to escape the spirit wolf. The Wolf was adamant however and quickly caught him, nipping his flank hard saying, “Change pup! Obey your elders!” Zand fell to the ground and whispering in pain and in submissiveness, rolled to expose his belly to The Wolf to get him to stop. Whining about the nips. The Wolf simply nodded his head and then said. “Better, now what are you pup?” Zandeln stammer out fearfully. “I'm....I'm...like mom and dad...”. The Wolf growled low and made as if to nip Zand again, and Zand yelps, and cowered saying, “I'm …. a wolf?” He got another nip at that as the Wolf explained that he needed to mean it. Zand whimpered again and said, “I'm...I a wolf!, mister wolf.” The Wolf then asked him, “and what is your mother?” “she's...a wolfie too!” Zandeln replied quickly, so as not to get bitten again. “Good pup, now look at yourself.” Zand did as instructed and was shocked. Checking himself over he found that he was a rather nice looking timber wolf. Quizzically he looked back at The Wolf and said, “I don' understand?” So before his first hunt, The Wolf explained that his mother had the kiss of Lykaois upon her, and as such so did Zand. That he had simply brought that gift forward, before it normally would come, so that they could hunt properly, as wolves. After that The Wolf changed his size into that of a dire wolf, and they set out on the hunt. The Wolf brought down a stag, while Zandeln, after much trial and error, and the occasional corrective nip by The Wolf, managed to chase down and get a rabbit. Zandeln took that rabbit home to the den and left it on the counter, and slipped back into his more familiar form of a drow child, to wait for his parents to return. Hoping that mom and dad would be proud of his small catch! The Umbra was an odd place for any physical child, so as he grew into early teens, with the spirit wolves teaching him, it's not surprising that his drow heritage, became largely irrelevant. He was a wolf first in his mind, and he did his best to drag his mom right along with him on hunts, and with learning the way of the wolves. So while mom and dad was all the while trying to teach him about drow, and how to defend himself with swords and bows. Zandeln was dragging his mom along with him as he became more and more, wild and wolf like. He also delighted in mischief. Nothing was more fun then waiting for mom to rest in her drow form, then right before she would normally wake on her own, shifting into a wolf and then licking mom's feet and nipping her toes. Or even better, sneaking up on dad in wolf form, while dad was on a hunt, grabbing his foot and play acting like he was trying to maul his dad's foot gear. All the wile the spirits watched the youngster grow. Spirits did not have puppies, so a child in their realms was almost a unique experience. In his twelfth year he encountered The Thunderbird, and half year after each of the other spirits. The Bear and the The Lion, the Buffalo and the Stag, The Raven and the Orca, The Coyote and The Serpent. The Spider though, he avoided meeting, as to his mind, it might be Lloth, and he learned to avoid anything related with spiders from both mom and dad. Soon enough the lad came of age, and The Shaman came for them, and brought them back from the Umbra. Would Zandeln be able to adapt to the real word, or have the spirits had their fun, by making the child into a wild creature, reflecting their ways in the spirit realm. Coming of Age, The Shadow Claw Years: The first few weeks upon Unarath, Zandeln pretty much stayed in his feral wolf form, except when inside his mother's home. This is when he developed his passion for hunting rabbits. Eventually the other En'thromii, his mother included, had to convince him to start using his normal form more often. He was very wolf like at first, but as months passed he settled down into some semblance of normalcy. He was brought into the Shadow Claw pack formally, and soon after that, his joy of singing started showing the signs of Stone Singing, when the rocks started to harmonize back to his songs. The next year he spent learning about his gift, and also learning the family business, of thievery and assassination. That is about when the events leading up to and cumulating in the War of the Tears began. Sylvahara, The Shadow Claw Years: After the loss of their pack home, they moved first to Alasse, and then to Sylvhara lands. The Shadow Claws struggled during this time, many had been killed or lost in the umbra's during the war of tears. The pack had fallen from around twenty members to only 6. Zandeln eventually took over the thieves guild in Sylvahara. Not commonly known about, in defense of these new lands, he planned and with the help of three others, managed to posion half an army, around 1250 people, that had been primed to invade the sylvan lands. His skills as a thief and assassin had brought him to the pinnacle of his profession. Answerable to none but the Queen, his organization quietly brought in illicit income, and meted our silent justice when other avenues of justice failed. This same sort of slilent justice which he unleashed upon Marrok, when he found the mad one's Umbra, and used a Lupinar to gate in a Hound of Chaos to try and kill their enemy. It had almost worked, and left scars upon Marrok that he still bears. He met a lilac Faery, by the name of Vallette, and they soon fell in love. Just as their relationship was solidifying, all the remaining En'thromii left the Pack, and the Shadow Claws reformed with Lycans. And Marrok got his revenge on Zandeln my tricking him into using one of his own Lupinars, cutting the young rogue out of Unarath for good. Return to Star Falls: Zandeln was dead, or should have been. Because he was raised in another plane for so long when he was a babe, he was actually anchored to two realms. When Marrok had cut him from Unarath, that much weaker anchor in Star Falls took over. He wound up back in Star Falls with vague recollection of all that occurred and in his Feral form. Slowly over the years, his memory improved some, he cleaned up and refurbished their old home, and he settled down into his afterlife. Surprisingly his stone singing gift was still useful even in the Umbra, and he began working with the greater wolf spirits, and on a rare occasion Lykaois by sealing shut rips and tears in the Umbra. Two untold tales of his start down the path of a Umbral Wolf both are events occurring near the same time. Cut the Chord Ilharn Passing Eventually chance would have it one rip in the veil allowed him to return as a ghost to Unarath. When his former alpha Argolind saw his ghost, they found a way to fashion a body of sorts for Zandeln with stone song, and put his spirit inside it with Argolind's skills. The Mystic Claws: Even though his new body on Unarath is at best a fancy copy, his real body still in Star Falls asleep, he was brought into the new En'thromii pack that had arisen in Sylvhara, The Mystic Claws. And as he settled into his new pack, he discovered quickly that the veil had been breached fully and the Hounds of Chaos were loose upon Unarath. Eventually the Hounds of Chaos were dealt with, and the pack flourished for a time. Events worked against them until all that remained of them, were three En'thromii, not enough to call a pack. Zandeln returned to Star Falls, abandoning his reform body, while the other two likewise dispersed. The Ember Moon Pack: Zandeln return to his Umbra and remained there for many years. When a stirring in his old den keened his interest, he traveled back to Unarath and found some of his former pack, and other wolfen kind all as a single new pack. He recently joined them as an pack elder. Not long after joining the back he traveled to the ISle of Wispering pine to speak with the High Druid there, and met a new sort of shifter, named Jamie, whos was a white wolf at the time. A will-o-wisp, and some days later they became mates. Later on she took her rebirth mortal form as a drow based En'thromii, and ceased being a wisp. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:War of the Tears Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Characters